1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and, more particularly, to a holder for a cell phone charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional charger for a cell phone comprises a charger body, a plug and an electric cord. However, when the charger is carried outdoors, the plug is not positioned and stored easily. In addition, the electric cord is easily tangled, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when using the charger. A conventional charger reel (or box) can be used to wind and store the electric cord. However, the conventional charger reel has a larger volume, thereby causing inconvenience in packaging, storage and transportation of the charger reel, so that the user cannot carry the charger reel easily and conveniently. In addition, the plug cannot be stored completely, thereby limiting the versatility of the charger reel.